digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seadramon
Seadramon Seadramon is a Sea Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Sea Dramon". It has a long, serpentine body, which it uses to wreathe itself around enemies that are coming to attack, and constrict until the enemy suffocates. Naturally, it doesn't have intelligence or speech, and it swims around the Net Ocean leisurely according to its instincts.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/seadramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Seadramon] Digimon Adventure During their first night in the Digital World, the DigiDestined come across an abandoned trolley car on the shores of Dragon's Eye Lake, where they decide to spend the night. However, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and accidentally strike a large, red, leaf-like object with an ember from the fire, and it turns out to be the tail of a very angry Seadramon, who retaliates by dragging the chunk of shore with the trolley car on it to the middle of the lake. Yamato "Matt" Ishida is the only one not on that part of the shore and leaps into the water to save the others. Seadramon notices him and grabs him with his coils> To save him, digivolves to for the first time and battles Seadramon, seeing him off. A Seadramon appears in the Real World during the Dark Masters reign. It disappears back to the Digital World upon Apocalymon's defeat. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers A Seadramon is one of the Digimon seen in the sky during 's rampage in Shinjuku. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon V-Pet Version I In the Bandai release of the Digimon V-Pets in 1997, Seadramon is one of the digivolved forms of Betamon. To get Seadramon, the person must raise their Betamon medium-poorly and wake it up during the night 0-9 times. Seadramon is one of the weakest Champion level Digimon obtainable. If treated perfectly, with a win streak over 50% (with 15+ battles), Seadramon can digivolve into the ultimate level Mamemon. Digimon World Seadramon digivolves from Betamon, then it digivolves into MegaSeadramon or Megadramon depending on his condition. Seadramon is also found at Dragon Eye Lake (near the three Goburimon). In the morning, Hiro sees a huge shadow shape in the lake, going back and forth. It eats anything. When Hiro catches Seadramon, he can ride across to Beetle Land. If he catches it a second time, he can tell it to give him a special item or a digivolution item. Digimon Digital Card Battle Seadramon is available only in card with the Ice Specialty Card Group. Its support effect is quite useful, as it halves the opponent's AP. Digimon World 2 Seadramon digivolves from Crabmon DP and can digivolve further into MegaSeadramon. His speciality is Ice and his technique, Ice Blast, lets him to attacks all opponents at once. His technique spend 18 MP. Digimon World 3 Seadramon is found in Asuka South Sector by fishing, except Ether Jungle and South Cape, which is replaced by Shellmon. It digivolves from Betamon in Divermon's Lake after the Suzaku Leader is defeated. Sometimes he drops Water Chip 2 after defeated. In Amaterasu Server's Bulk Swamp, there is a recolored version. It is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 16/15. Digimon World DS Seadramon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve into MegaSeadramon. Seadramon also appears in Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Seadramon digivolves from SnowAgumon at LV 24 with 450 aquan exp and can digivolve to MegaSeadramon. It can be found in Loop Swamp. Digimon World Championship Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Seadramon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve into MegaSeadramon or WaruSeadramon. It can be found in the Palette Amazon. Attacks *'Ice Blast' (Ice Arrow): Spews absolute zero breath from its mouth, instantly freezing water that it fires at the opponent. *'Water Breath' * Variations / Subspecies *Seadramon X Seadramon X Seadramon X is a Seadramon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Ice Spear' *'Water Breath' Variations / Subspecies *Seadramon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Aquatic Digimon Category:Sea Animal Digimon Category:Digimon species